Snow Cake
by xXxTheDarkShadowsxXx
Summary: Cassie works a her parent's bakery and one snowy day gets an unusual customer. I'm bad at summaries. This is a test story to see how you guys like my writing. Reviews welcome, no flames please. One-shot. Slight LxOc


**Snow Cake **

**Death Note One-shot  
**

* * *

It was hard to forget my first snow day. It had been a blistering fall that year and everyone believed that the chances were slim for a white Christmas. But against all odds the snow came right on schedule.

Some had said in some places it was the heaviest snow day in Japanese history with over 78 inches of snow. Luckily for us, we only received a couple of inches of snowfall, enough to cancel school for the rest of the week.

I was only 4 at the time, but I was absolutely sure that nothing would compete with how magical it was. The snow blanketed everything in white making it seem like a whole other world entirely.

Mystified by the sight, I was more than eager to be outside wanting to capture the moment in heart forever. The cold was the least of my worries compared to sights and sounds around me. The bubbly laughter of the kids, joyful families as they pumbled each other with snowballs, everyone's smiling faces.

Curious as I was, I decided to try my own. Gently scooping up a handful of snow, I compacted it into a perfect ball before being targeted by one myself, "Got you!"

Sure it was freezing as well as unexpected, but it seemed like nothing could get rid of my smile, "Now it's my turn to get you!" I squealed in delight chasing after the girl.

The laughing and playing lasted awhile until, "Cassie, could you come inside for a moment?"

"Coming dad." I waved to the girl promising to return as I ran back inside. Maybe if I paid closer attention I could have heard the slight strangled sadness in his voice or see how hard he was trying to hide his clearly deteriorating hold on his emotions.

There was one more reason that I'd never been able to forgot that day. It was also the day that my mother's long battle with cancer had come to a close, one in which she hadn't won.

The first days were brutal. I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't ever ether depressed or in tears. When I wasn't at school or anywhere that I was usually forced to be I stay in my room, sometimes for hours at a time. I distanced myself from society becoming virtually invisible.

My dad tried to understand, but I knew he couldn't. No one ever would. If it weren't for the bakery I couldn't imagine how my life would have been.

Before she died, my mother had run Jenny's Bakery. At the time, it was the most popular bakery in town. People from all over would come just to try our world famous cakes and pies. She used to joke that just the smell of her baked goods alone would make even the most stubborn of people stop in for a taste.

The only thing that could keep it running now was my father and I. I was determined to make it as wonderful as it once was.

From day one I transformed dramatically. I took the orders, as well as seating anyone who stopped by and I did my best to make sure that people left with satisfactory results as well as listening to suggestions.

News got out that Jenny's Bakery was under new management and the place was booming more than before. The news spread quicker for our new cake.

The Snow Cake had become our signature dish as well as the most ordered. Rumors spread throughout the town of how it must have been a secret dish that my mother never shared. Others thought that my father was more of a great baker than he let on. But the real truth is that the Snow Cake was a creation of my own with a secret recipe.

Saturday was one of the busiest days of the week and today I felt somewhat relieved that it was finally coming to a close. The restaurant was bare by the time my father carried out the broom, "Mind cleaning up here while I take the back?"

I smiled, "Sure."

He passed me the broom before ruffling my hair like when I was younger, "That's my girl."

He disappeared in the kitchen leaving me to work. My thoughts wandered to the upcoming Christmas break. I was surprised when I heard the school was giving us 2 weeks this year and even making it earlier. _The teachers probably jumped for joy._

Setting the to broom to the side, I planned on switching the sign to "Yes, we're open" to "Sorry, we're closed", but someone was standing outside the display window.

From what I could tell he was at least an inch taller than me with or without the spikey black hair. His clothing choice was surprising considering the snowy weather._ There is no way he can be normal in a t-shirt and pants. He has to be freezing._

His eyes told another story. He seemed to really be intrigued with the cakes in the window, especially one in particular.

The bell cheerfully chimed as I opened the door trying my best to ignore the sharpness of the winter air, "Um, excuse me sir."

He faced me, a rather blank expression on his face. _How can he stand it?_ "Um, we're closing soon, but if you like you can come in a try a slice of our famous Snow Cake."

He didn't answer his body shaking from the cold. _Stubborn._

I reached out for his hand without any thought smiling sweetly, "Your freezing. Come inside. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Stepping inside made me feel ten thousand times better. Releasing his hand from my hold I gestured to the empty seats, "Just grab a seat while I get that slice for you."

He did as he was told still refusing to speak, not that I cared. I tried to keep the one sided conversation going none the less, "Your just in time. This is last piece for today."

Sprinkling some left over powdered sugar and topping it off with a strawberry I served it to him along with some chocolate syrup. I wasn't exactly sure if he wanted any from his silence and all, but it was a popular selection.

It was odd the way he sat, with his knees hugged close to his chest. I made no comment finding the look on his face more interesting. _He acts like this cake is the first thing his eaten in a week._

I flashed a polite smile, "I hope everything is to your liking. Let me know if there is anything else I can do."

I continued to clean, busing the other empty tables. It usually takes a while for people to finish. Most people take longer to savor it. Whatever floats their boat. I had to admit it was always a lot of work to bus all the tables, but seeing the place look spotless always made me feel like it was worth it.

_He has to be done by now._ I was surprised to find that he was nowhere to be found.

All that was left was an empty plate and a note:

_I would like to give my thanks for your hospitality and the piece of cake. I remember when your mother used to run this place when I was younger and from the looks of it I can tell that it took a lot of work to keep it just as perfect. She would be very proud of you. _

_I presume we will meet again sometime in the near future._

_P.S. Please call me Ryuzaki._

_Ryuzaki, huh?_

I took the note as well as the empty plate with a smile. _You still owe me for the cake._

* * *

**Don't forget to review to tell me what you think :)**_  
_

**Cool fact: This One-shot was actually just some random thought that I decided to write.  
**


End file.
